


Not Scare Deprived

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Babytober [8]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Body Horror, Cute, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manolo, Joaquin and Maria tries to scare a little girl during Halloween.





	Not Scare Deprived

It's Halloween in San Angel

The children were carving pumpkins.

Manolo, Joaquin and Maria were decorating.

Joaquin said "I can't wait to win a scaring contest.

But they hears a creepy yet cute little girl voice

"Hello~"

Joaquin, Manolo and Maria screamed

It was a little girl with long black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Manolo said "Hey Mariella"

Joaquin said "Seriously!?"

Mariella said "Actually I try out for a scaring contest"

Joaquin said "A scaring contest we pass"

Manolo said "No gracias"

Mariella said "Aww what's the matter asustado"

Joaquin said "Me scared ha! I'm not scared!"

Mariella said "Boo!"

Manolo, Joaquin and Maria screamed

Mariella giggled

Joaquin said "Okay but she better not cramp my style!"


End file.
